Memories
by Talitha2
Summary: Miley kehrt an den Ort zurück, der ihr Leben für immer veränderte.   LILEY  Lilly x Miley  Don't like it, don't read it


Memorys

Die Sonne näherte sich dem Horizont und tauchte alles in ein goldenes Licht. Stetig murmelnd erreichten die Wellen den Strand und hinterließen ihre nassen Spuren im Sand. Eine warme Brise strich durch das braune Haar der jungen Frau und liebkoste ihre weiche Haut. Auf ihren Lippen schmeckte sie das Salz des Ozeans.

Sie saß im Sand und starrte auf das Meer hinaus – Minuten, Stunden … sie wusste nicht, wie lange schon. Außer ihr waren nur wenige Menschen hier. In Gedanken versunken drehte sie den silbernen Ring an ihrem Finger. Sie würde erst gehen, wenn der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand, so wie sie es im letzten Jahr getan hatte und in den fünf Jahren davor.

Heute war _der_ Tag, der Tag der sich für ewig in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Je näher er gekommen war, umso stärker hatten die Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche gedrängt und ihr

Recht eingefordert. Und nun, hier und jetzt nahmen sie vor Mileys geistigem Auge Gestalt an …

_Scheinbar ganz Malibu hatte sich an jenem heißen Sommertag am Strand versammelt, um den jährlichen Surf-Contest hautnah mit zu erleben. So auch Miley, denn schließlich galt ihre Lilly als der Favorit bei den Damen. Sie standen nahe der Brandung und Lilly band gerade ihr langes blondes Haar zusammen, während Miley damit beschäftigt war den Reißverschluss auf dem Rücken ihres Neoprenanzuges zu zuziehen._

„_Schau dir nur diese Wellen an. Perfekt!" Lillys Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung, während Miley die „perfekten" Wellen skeptisch musterte._

„_Halt mich ruhig für einen Surf-Banausen, aber ich finde sie ziemlich hoch und die Strömung scheint auch stark zu sein"_

_Lilly drehte sich zu ihr herum und schloss sie in die Arme._

„_Höre ich da etwa Zweifel an meinen surferischen Fähigkeiten heraus?" fragte sie neckisch und grinste._

_Miley lächelte schwach und legte eine Hand auf Lillys Wange._

„_Du weißt, dass ich noch nie an dir gezweifelt habe, aber ich habe heute einfach ein ungutes Gefühl … ich habe Angst um dich."_

„_Miley …" Lilly bedeckte die Hand ihrer Freundin mit ihrer eigenen und sah sie liebevoll an._

_Plötzlich durchschnitt eine laute Stimme die Stille zwischen den beiden._

„_Sieh mal einer an. Unsere Turteltauben können wieder nicht die Hände voneinander lassen."_

_Lillys Kopf ruckte herum und fixierte eine große schlanke Blondine mit eisigen Blicken. Tiffany Ryan. Sie trug ebenfalls einen Neoprenanzug und hielt ein sehr teuer aussehendes Surfbrett in den Händen._

„_Halt die Klappe Ryan". knurrte Lilly und wollte auf die Angesprochene zugehen, aber Miley stellte sich vor sie und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. „Beruhige dich. Wenn du jetzt etwas Dummes machst, fliegst du aus dem Wettbewerb."_

„_Ja Truscott, hör schön auf dein Liebchen! Mein Gott, was hat sie doch für ein Weichei aus dir gemacht! Vielleicht sollte ich deiner Kleinen mal zeigen, wie man eine Frau behandelt " lachte Tiffany gehässig._

„_Du miese kleine …" Lillys Muskeln spannten sich unter ihrer sonnengebräunter Haut und sie stemmte sich gegen Mileys Griff, so dass diese alle Kraft aufbringen musste, um nicht zur Seite geschoben zu werden. _

„_Lil, hör mir zu" versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen „Das ist es doch, was sie will. Du sollst raus fliegen, weil" und nun sah sie Tiffany direkt ins Gesicht „Weil sie genau weiß, dass sie gegen dich keine Chance hat."_

_Der blonden Frau entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge und sie starrte erst Miley, dann Lilly hasserfüllt an. „Na warte Truscott, wir werden ja sehen, wer am Ende auf dem Podest steht."_

_Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Menge._

_Miley nahm ihre Hände von Lillys Schultern und legte sie erneut auf nun sehr erhitzte Wangen._

„_Ich werde diese kleine Schlange so was von fertig machen, dass …" aber weiter kam Lilly nicht, denn ihre Lippen wurden von Mileys versiegelt. Aller Zorn fiel mit einem Mal von ihr ab und für einige kostbare Sekunden gab es nur sie beide auf der Welt. Lilly schlang ihre Arme um Mileys Hüften und legte den Kopf zur Seite, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. _

_Als sie sich schließlich nach Luft ringend voneinander lösten, schaute Miley in die leicht vernebelten türkisfarbenen Augen ihrer Freundin und verdrängte das ungute Gefühl, welches immer noch an ihr nagte._

„_Mach sie fertig,Tiger"._

Warum hatte sie Lilly nicht davon abgehalten auf ihr Board zu steigen? Warum hatte sie ihrer Vorahnung nicht mehr Beachtung geschenkt? Warum?

Sie fühlte, wie sich ein Klos in ihrem Hals bildete und versuchte, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte in den Jahren schon so viele Tränen vergossen. Und doch konnte sie sie nicht verhindern, ebenso wenig wie die Erinnerungen, die jetzt ungehindert auf sie einstürzten …

_Die lautsprecherverstärkte Stimme des Veranstaltungsleiters hallte über den von Menschen gefüllten Strand._

„_Meine verehrten Damen und Herren. In wenigen Minuten beginnt der Freestyle-Contest der Damen. Diesjähriger Favorit ist wieder einmal unsere Lilly Truscott" tosender Beifall brandete auf._

„_Ich weiß wirklich nicht ganau, wie oft hintereinander das Mädchen bereits gewonnen hat, aber dieses Jahr hat sie in der Newcomerin Tiffany Ryan eine starke Konkurentin!" Applaus, aber auch viele Buhrufe begleiteten die Ankündigung, was Miley nicht ohne eine gewisse Genugtuung bemerkte. Der Sprecher wandte sich nun an die Teilnehmer, die bereits im flachen Wasser auf ihren Boards saßen._

„_Nun Ladys, ihr habt fünf Minuten um euch mit dem Wellengang vertraut zu machen. Dann geht's in die markierte Zone und jeder wird nacheinander aufgerufen. Also, auf die Bretter, fertig … LOS!"_

_Alle Teilnehmer legten sich mit dem Bauch auf ihre Boards und paddelten den hohen Wellen entgegen._

_Miley hatte sich einen Platz im seichten Wasser gesichert und beobachtete, wie die Frauen gegen die Kraft des Meeres ankämpften. Ihre Einschätzung hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Die Wellen waren viel höher, als es hier sonst der Fall war und auch die Strömung war stärker. Im Fernsehen hatten sie gesagt, dass vor der Küste ein schwerer Sturm tobe und dafür verantwortlich sei. Hier am Strand merkte man allerdings nicht viel davon, vom Wellengang einmal abgesehen. Die Sonne brannte vom gleißend blauen Himmel herab und nur wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man am Horizont ein Band aus schwarzen Wolken erkennen._

_Die ersten Surfer hatten die hohen Wellen erreicht und Miley wunderte es nicht im Geringsten, dass sie zuerst das neongelbe Surfbrett von Lilly auf einem Wellenkamm entdeckte. Und schon sah sie ihre Freundin einen kurzen Handstand auf dem Brett machen. Die Menge grölte und jubelte._

„_Alter Angeber" murmelte Miley lächelnd zu sich selbst, allerdings nicht ohne vor Stolz fast zu platzen._

_Nach weiteren zwei Minuten wich der Stolz allerdings wieder diesem beklemmenden Gefühl. Die Wellen hatten ihren Preis gefordert noch bevor der Wettbewerb überhaupt losgegangen war. Viele Teilnehmern waren einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen, überhaupt auf ihre Bretter zu klettern und hatten schließlich gefrustet aufgegeben. Einige hatten sich beim Sturz in die Wellen leichte Verletzungen zugezogen und waren ebenfalls wieder an Land gekommen. Nun waren nur noch fünf Surfer draußen, unter ihnen Lilly und Tiffany. Mileys Blick war mittlerweile nur noch auf Lilly gerichtet und sie betete im Stillen, dass die fünf Minuten und die folgende Vorführung schnell zu Ende gingen. Der Sprecher hatte gerade einen weiteren Witz darüber gemacht, dass auf diese Weise die Jury am Ende wohl arbeitslos sein würde, als Unruhe in die Menge kam. Viele deuteten aufs Wasser und redeten aufgeregt durcheinander. Aber erst als Mileys Nachbarn auch anfingen unruhig zu werden, löste sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Lilly und nahm die Gespräche bewusst wahr._

„_Was war das?"_

„_Hast du das auch gesehen?"_

„_Nein, was denn?"_

„_Da hinten, da war was!"_

_Miley blickte in die Richtung, in die der Mann neben ihr zeigte. Er wies auf einen Punkt, der etwa hundert Meter von den Surfern entfernt war. Miley beschattete ihre Augen mit einer Hand und versuchte etwas Ungewöhnliches zu erkennen, aber sie sah nur Wasser und Wellen. Gerade wollte sie ihre Aufmeksamkeit wieder auf Lilly richten, als sie es sah. Und dieser Anblick ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren._

_In einer sich gerade brechenden Welle sah sie einen Schatten, einen mindestens fünf Meter langen Schatten. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Laut kam heraus. Sie wollte schreien, aber sie konnte nur entsetzt auf das Wasser starren und als die spitze Rückenflosse aus dem Wellenkamm auftauchte, packte sie die nackte Angst. Das dort draußen war ein …_

„_HAI! HAI! ALLE SOFORT AUS DEM WASSER!" dröhnte es aus den Lautsprechern und am Strand wurden Schreie laut. Menschen strömten an Land, Eltern rannten zu ihren Kindern und zerrten sie aus dem Wasser und in wenigen Augenblicken war das Meer menschenleer und alle drängten sich auf dem sicheren Strand._

_Miley allerdings stand noch genau dort wo sie vorher auch war, im knietiefen Wasser. Den Mann, der sie hatte mit sich ziehen wollen hatte sie angeschrieen und geschlagen, bis er sie losließ. Sie hatte nur Augen für die Person auf dem neongelben Surfbrett und für die Rückenflosse, die immer näher kam._

„_Lilly"_

_Die Surfer hatten die Warnrufe gehört und ihre Boards Richtung Strand gelenkt. Lilly stand hochkonzentriert auf ihrem Brett. Schweiß brach an ihrem ganzen Körper aus._

„_Nicht fallen Truscott, jetzt bloß nicht fallen" dachte sie immer wieder während sie sich nach allen Seiten umschaute. Sie sah Miley im flachen Wasser stehen. Ihr weißes Sommerkleid war bis zur Hüfte nass und klebte an ihrem schlanken Körper. Lilly schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie das unter anderen Umständen wahnsinnig anmachen würde, aber als sie nach rechts blickte, sah sie die Flosse. Viel zu groß und viel zu nahe. Und sie wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was unter der Oberfläche lauerte._

„_Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!" fluchte Lilly laut, während sie tiefer in die Hocke ging, um mehr Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen. Der Strand kam schnell näher und nun konnte sie auch Mileys Gesicht erkennen und sie sah die Angst darin. Nein, so würde es nicht enden, nicht hier und nicht heute. Sie würde Miley nicht alleine lassen._

_Da hörte sie neben sich einen Schrei._

_Miley zuckte bei dem Laut zusammen und schämte sich ob der Erleichterung, die sie durchströmte, als sie begriff, dass nicht Lilly geschrieen hatte. Tiffany Ryan hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und war von ihrem Board gestürzt. Mileys Erleichterung verwandelte sich jedoch schlagartig in Entsetzen, als sie zu Lilly blickte._

„ _Nein … NEIN! LILLY!"_

_Lilly hatte ihre Entscheidung in Sekundenbruchteilen getroffen. Ihr Blick flog zum Strand und fand die braunen Augen ihrer Liebsten, die sich ungläubig weiteten. Sie sah, wie Mileys Mund sich öffnete, allerdings wurden die Worte vom Tosen der Wellen verschluckt._

„_Ich liebe dich, Miles!" schrie Lilly aus tiefster Seele und riss ihr Board herum. Da war Tiffany und wenige Meter neben ihnen der Hai._

_Mileys Welt bestand nur noch aus einem einzigen Gefühl; Angst und aus einem einzigen Wort, welches sie hinaus aufs Meer schrie_

„_LILLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" _

_Und dann färbte sich der Ozean rot …_


End file.
